Pneumatic devices which use pressurized gas for applications such as horns or aerosol cans have been around for quite some time.
In the case of bicycle horns, these horns generally have included a hollow rubber bulb attached to the born which is squeezed by the user to create and force pressurized air through the horn. The sound coming from this type of horn is not satisfactorily loud. Alternatives have been proposed to increase the loudness of the sound of horns but those alternatives are expensive with very sophisticated design. For instance, there have been horns with pre-pressurized pneumatic chambers so that, upon the release of an outlet valve pressure is released into the horn chamber to cause the horn membrane to vibrate. The resulting sound is quite loud. But the design requires two valves, one being an inlet vale for pressurizing the camber with gas and the other being an outlet valve for releasing pressurized gas into the horn chamber these assemblies are for that reason relatively expensive and unsatisfactory for as broad an application as the present invention.
In the case of aerosol cans, there have been refillable aerosol cans available where the user can, through a valve, pump air into the can and re-pressurize it. However, these cans are generally expensive to manufacture because the addition of the valve, further to the spray nozzle, adds extra cost to production. A simpler device is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a storage vessel to deliver pressurized air to the storage vessel and which can also release pressurized air through its same singular valve into a directing chamber for use in other applications, such as an aerosol can or a bicycle horn.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a pneumatic horn and a storage vessel for pressurized gas at a pressure to operate the horn which is inexpensive and simple in design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a aerosol spray nozzle and a storage vessel for pressurized gas at a pressure to operate the nozzle which is inexpensive and simple in design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a pneumatic horn and a storage vessel for pressurized gas at a pressure to operate the horn which creates a very loud sound.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a pneumatic horn and a storage vessel for pressurized gas at a pressure to operate the horn which uses a single valve of simple design to both admit and release gas into and from the storage vessel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use with a aerosol spray nozzle and a storage vessel for pressurized gas at a pressure to operate the horn which uses a single valve of simple design to both admit and release gas into and from the storage vessel.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device with a singular valve for delivering pressurized gas into a storage vessel to which it can be attached and releasing pressurized gas from the storage vessel into a directing chamber which in turn can be attached to another device, such as a pneumatic horn or aerosol nozzle, for operation.